


Beg for me, my dear Prince

by Mage_Ellie



Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom and Sub, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Switching, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, either anal or vaginal it's your choice, gender neutral reader, he just wants you to love him, he's both a soft sub and a commanding dom, hopefully it makes sense, i lowkey feel bad writing him like this, these tags are all over the place oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie
Summary: Goro Akechi, the charming, handsome, untouchable, ace detective prince, as well as the enemy of the Phantom Thieves, was currently bound to a chair in your room. This wasn't the first time he's been here either. Despite his desire to kill your leader and get rid of you and your friends, he couldn't stop himself from desperately seeking your attention.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Reader, Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You
Series: Oneshots to practice my writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Beg for me, my dear Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I really want to write an actual Goro x Reader series/book, but i'm new to writing fanfiction, so i'm testing the waters by writing a few oneshots! All of them won't be a horny mess like this one. Goro and reader are both 18! Feedback is greatly appreciated!! Also if you have any scenarios/prompts you'd like to me write, let me know! I can only come up with so many scenarios on my own.
> 
> Also, also, I tried to make this as gender-neutral as possible, hopefully the sex scene and dirty talk make sense. You can use your imagination when it comes to which hole he's talking about/using :')

His leg bounced as you slowly circled around the chair he was tied to like a predator. He was sitting up straight, almost rigid under your intense gaze. His broad, unclothed chest was rising and falling quickly in anticipation. The young detectives tan peacoat had been hung up on the clothing rack by the front door of your apartment when he entered. His white button up shirt had been messily discarded in his haste to get to your room. His black and white striped tie was currently around his wrists and the backrest of the chair, keeping him bound in one spot. Goro Akechi's auburn eyes followed your every movement as he impatiently waited for you to do something, _anything._

"Please." He begged as your form came into his view once again. You had been circling him for nearly five minutes, waiting for him to drop his tough princely façade and show you just how badly he needed you. You quickly took notice that his pupils were blown wide. You weren't sure if it was because he was nervous or if he was excited, although, one look at the prominent bulge pressed against the inside of his black slacks was enough to tell you that it was the latter of the two. You could feel a fire beginning to start in your stomach as you gazed at his erection.

"Please... what? My dear Prince." You teased as you gracefully stepped towards him, now standing directly in front of him. His pleading gaze burned into you as you bent down slightly so you were standing face to face with him. Your lips were centimeters from his. You could feel his hot, cinnamon scented breath fan across your face. A smirk graced you lips as he swallowed. His adams apple bouncing as he did so. 

"Please touch me. Kiss me. Do something! I need to feel you. I need you." He whispered, desperation was written across his face as he leaned forward a bit. In this moment, Goro didn't care about the carefully crafted Prince persona he had worked so hard to create and perfect. He didn't care about how he looked or how he sounded right now. His hair was out of place and a pink blush was coloring his pale cheeks as he stared into your eyes, hoping that you'd do something more than just tease him.

The sight of him pulled at your heartstrings. You couldn't help but pity the poor, broken soul who sat before you. Goro Akechi had been abandoned by his mother and his father. He had been passed from foster home to foster home. He worked tirelessly to be loved, to be wanted by someone. You wanted to smash your lips into his, to cradle him and tell him that everything would be okay, but you knew what he was capable of. You knew of the murders he undertook. He killed Futaba's mother as well as Haru's father. As punishment, you decided that you would make him beg a bit more before you gave him what he so desperately craved. Of course, he wouldn't understand the reason for this punishment, but he wouldn't dare question you.

"Hmmm. You can do better than that." You chuckled as you stepped away from the gorgeous man in front of you. His eyes widened at your response, an annoyed and almost panicked look made its way onto his face. He could feel the last remnants of his pride shatter as you looked down at him with teasing eyes. A heavy lump was starting to form in his throat as you continued your prowl around him. He so desperately wanted to please you. He so desperately wanted to feel your warmth. He so desperately wanted you to love him like he loved you.

"Please! Please, I need you. I need to feel you. I want you so bad it hurts. Please touch me. I need your affection. I need your love." He gushed, the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. Goro could feel tears stinging at the edges of his eyes from the humiliation, but he wanted nothing more than for you to hold him, to stroke his hair, to litter his face with gentle kisses from your soft lips. He needed all of you. 

"I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you." His words were becoming a slurred mess as his voice broke. A choked sob escaped from his throat as he felt you stop behind him. The oh-so-mighty detective wiggled desperately in his seat in an attempt to move backwards so he could feel the warmth of your body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back in hopes to make contact with you. You finally stepped close enough so that Goro's head could rest gently against your still clothed chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled the back of his head into your body. His soft chestnut hair falling away from his delicate face. Tears slowly cascading down his cheeks as he continued to chant "I need you." You stopped and admired his beautiful face. His nose was a bit red and his tears were staining his cheeks. He truly did need you and that fact made your ache for him grow.

You brought your hands up to the soft skin of his face. He gasped as your warm hands rested on his wet cheeks. You tenderly wiped away the tears that decorated his fair skin. "My sweet Prince..." You began gingerly, voice barely above a whisper. Goro slowly opened his eyes to look into yours, seemingly afraid of what he might see, however, his body relaxed as he took in the compassionate smile that sat upon your lips and the warm glow in your eyes.

"Take a deep breath." You finished and leaned down, pressing your lips against his forehead. Goro's breathing had become shaky and uneven due to his desperation taking over him. You were beginning to believe that he might start having a panic attack, however, before you could give him any more reassurance, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. 

"Good boy." You praised as you began to leave fleeting kisses on his face. Your lips moved from his forehead to his temple, then to in between his eyes and to the tip of his nose. Your hands slid from their places on his cheeks to rub his bare chest. You let your hands explore his lean body, your nimble fingers tracing the faint outline of his abs and any other muscles you could find. For a moment, your left hand hovered over the young mans rapidly beating heart, his body was still slightly shaking. You could feel the goosebumps forming on his skin as you continued rubbing your hands against his torso.

Goro moaned shamelessly at your praise and the feeling of you touching him. He arched his back to press his body into your hands more. You were practically hugging him from behind at this point. Your eyes wandered around the detectives unclothed body until they landed on the throbbing heat in his pants. Despite the teasing and humiliation, he was still rock hard. Who knew Goro Akechi, the enchanting Ace Detective Prince, was such a masochist? Well, you did of course. You wouldn't be doing this if he didn't enjoy it.

"Oh my sweet ace detective, look at how hard you are. Do I really excite you that much?" You couldn't help but tease as you reached over him a bit from your spot behind him and let your fingers ghost over his length. The horny detective bucked his hips as he tried to get more friction from your hand, a frustrated hiss escaping his lips. You turned your head so that you could make eye contact with him while your fingers continued to slide over his cock. 

"Yes darling." Goro smirked slightly, his cockiness slowly returning as he watched your pupils widen. "School and work were torture. I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of your lips around my cock all day." His voice came out as a low growl as he bucked his hips again. Those beautiful rust colored eyes of his were burning bright with lust and desire. The teasing smirk on his lips widened as he watched you swallow. He knew how weak dirty talk made you. You could feel your privates start to ache as you held eye contact with the famous detective. A heat pooling in your underwear as you let his words sink in. "I kept imagining the sound of my hips slapping against your ass as I pinned you to your bed. The feeling of your warm wet walls gripping my cock as I pounded into you. The idea of the taste of your lips has been driving me crazy." You loved it when he told you about the sinful thoughts he had about you. Knowing how much of an effect you had on him when you were away made the wetness in your panties grow.

You started to pull away from him. You could feel yourself becoming impatient as well. "I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough." You said lowly into the boys ear. Goro shivered from your words and the feeling of your warm breath brushing against his ear. He watched with excited eyes as you rounded the chair and stood before him. You tilted his chin upwards and smashed your lips into his. To be honest, you had been struggling to keep yourself from pouncing on him ever since he showed up at your front door.

Your lips melded with his in a quick and desperate rhythm. Both of you were eager to taste the other. You swiftly made yourself comfortable on his lap, one leg on either side of him as you continued to make out with him. Despite being tied to the chair, Goro was quick to take charge. His slick tongue forcefully pushed its way past your lips and into your mouth. You groaned in annoyance. You were the one who was supposed to be in control right now. Thinking quickly, you grinded your bottom against his stiff cock, causing him to suck in a breath and retreat from your mouth. You could feel him start to pull at the bindings around his wrists.

A soft giggle escaped your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck and slid your fingers through his soft locks. Goro froze and closed his eye as you combed his hair with your fingers. That cocky smirk that once adorned his face had softened into a gentle smile. He sighed through his nose as you brushed some of his hair behind his ear with one hand and caressed his cheek with the other. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his forehead before you roughly grinded your core against his again. 

"Oh fuck." He moaned as leaned his head onto your shoulder and started rolling his hips in a quick rhythm against yours to pleasure himself. His thin black slacks were soaked with his precum which was starting to soak into your pant leg. You held his head gently as you continued to dry hump him. Your fingers tangling themselves in his autumn scented hair. As nice as this felt, you wanted more.

Feeling the need to finally start taking off your clothes, you pulled away from him. This caused him to whine, but he quickly shut up as he watched you remove your shirt. Your bare chest was finally exposed to him. 

"Do you like what you see, my dear Prince?" You purred as you began to roll your hips in sync with his once again. The precum seeping into your pants was quickly forgotten about as you took in the sight of his face. He had seen you naked dozens of times already, yet his reaction to watching you strip was always so satisfying. 

"You're the most beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes on, darling." He said that as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The sincerity in his voice caused a deep blush to trickle onto your cheeks. You knew how he felt about you, yet every time he told you, you couldn't help but feel shocked. Despite your heartbeat already being quick from the excitement of the moment, it skyrocketed as he held your gaze with an intensity that you'd never get used to. 

A smile creeped onto your face as you leaned in to press your lips to his. You brought your hands up to cradle his face as you continued to let your lips linger on his. Sadly, the hormonal teenage boy beneath you had to ruin the sweet moment by grinding himself against you and biting down on your bottom lip.

You squeaked and your hands flew to grab his shoulders in surprise. Goro smirked at the annoyed look on your face, but that smirk quickly fell as you got off of him. The desperation he showed in the beginning looked like it was making a return as he whispered a quick "Please."

"Please... what? My dear Prince Charming." You teased as you lowered yourself in front of him, now kneeling in between his still clothed legs. Your eyes locked with his twitching cock and your hands began to rub the inside of his thighs. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

This caused something in Goro Akechi to stir. Were you really giving him control? Well, not completely considering his hands were still tied behind his back, but he'll take what he can get. You were giving him a chance to pick up the broken pieces of his pride and he couldn't be more thankful. However, that bit of kindness isn't going to stop him from pounding you relentlessly into your bed for your teasing once he managed to get his hands untied.

You patiently looked up at him, waiting for his first command. "Take off my pants." He said while looking down at you. His gaze had become more animalistic and wild. You rarely got to see that look in his eyes. The excitement in your pants was starting to become unbearable. 

The keen-eyed detective took note of your uncomfortableness as you began to remove the belt from around his waist. He watched your nimble fingers unbutton and unzip his pants. Goro lifted his hips as you slid his black pants off of his legs and tossed them carelessly to the side. 

You watched his smirk return as you looked back up at him, awaiting his next command. As fun as it was to tease him and make him beg, it also made you impatient. You just wanted him to fuck you already. You subconsciously rubbed your thighs together to alleviate the ever growing ache you had for him.

"Stand up and take off your pants and underwear." He said while watching you squirm a bit. He chuckled as you shot up from your position from between his knees. You took a step back so he could get a better view of you stripping your bottoms for him. Slowly, you unbuttoned your own pants and hooked your fingers around the belt loops. You wiggled your hips a bit as you slid your pants off and discarded them behind you. 

Goro was completely focused on your body. The bulge in his boxers twitched as he took in the sight of you in your panties. He immediately noticed your wetness dripping down your right thigh from your excitement. He licked his lips as you slipped off the lacy panties you had been wearing. The unhinged animal in him wanted to devour you, but the gentlemanly prince in him wanted nothing more than to please you in anyway possible.

You shrunk a bit under his intense gaze. Maybe you had kept him waiting too long. 

The young detectives eyes moved up your body until they stopped at your eyes. "Now, take off my boxers." He was ready to fuck your throat. He watched you step towards him and kneel in front of him again. You quickly grabbed his grey boxers and removed them from his body when he lifted his hips. 

His cock was now standing tall in front of you, precum was dripping down his shaft. "My love, do you like what you see?" Now it was his turn to tease you for staring. You could feel your cheeks heat up, but you couldn't deny it. This was a sight you don't think you'd ever get tired of. 

"I do Goro." You didn't bother attempting to tease back with a pet name. You were ready to get going. You couldn't stop rubbing your thighs together.

Goro gave you a wild smile as your gazes met. "Put my cock in your mouth already." His commanding voice made you practically launch yourself onto him. Your hands closed around the base of his thick cock as you ran your tongue up the shaft. Swallowing the precum that was flowing down it.

He moaned and bucked his hips a bit as he focused on the feeling of your hot wet tongue sliding over him. He sucked in a breath as you kissed his tip ever so gently, then opened your lips and took as much of him into your mouth as you could. "Mmm you feel so good my dear." He groaned as he watched you begin to bob your head up and down, sucking and pumping your hands as you do so. 

Goro gave you some time to get used to him in your mouth before he started quickly moving his hips. You could feel his cock slam into the back of your throat. It was taking all of your self control to not gag or pull away. You groaned around his cock as you tried to keep up with him. The vibrations from your throat made his head swim. Goro wanted nothing more than to grab the back of your head and hold you in place as he used your mouth to pleasure himself. However, he couldn't move his arms from behind him, not yet at least.

The Charming Ace Detective Prince slowed down and shortened the movement of his hips so that he wasn't in your throat anymore. You looked up at him, unsure of what he was doing. Your mind had become hazy from the feeling of his cock being rammed down your throat and the lack of air.

"Start fingering yourself. I want you ready for the pounding I'm going to give you." He said. This brought you out of the lust filled fog you had been trapped in while he was fucking your face. You quickly shifted and lifted your right hand to his face, your mouth leaving his cock in the process.

"Suck." You commanded as you pushed your fingers into the boys mouth. He simply smirked as he swirled his tongue around your middle and pointer fingers to lubricate them. He moaned around your fingers as you pumped his cock with your left hand. You wouldn't forget about him while you got ready to pleasure yourself. Goro closed his eyes and started sucking harder as he moved his hips in rhythm with your hand.

You giggled. "Do you like how you taste? I know I do." You smirked as he opened his eyes to glare at you, however, he'd rather die than admit that he loved how he tasted on your fingers.

Once you deemed your fingers sufficiently wet enough, you pulled them out of his mouth. He watched as you spread your legs a bit and brought your fingers to the entrance of your hole. He loved the face you made as you pushed your fingers into your hole. You slipped your lips around his cock once more and moaned around it as you stretched yourself for him. You started to pick up the pace once you felt like you were stretched enough. "Not so fast darling, I don't want you cumming before I'm able to have my way with you." His voice caused you to look up at him, disappointment clearly written across your face. This caused Goro to chuckle. "So impatient sweetheart."

You rolled your eyes, but he was right. Your legs were shaking from how badly you ached for him to be inside of you.

He must've been as impatient as you were because his next command was, "Come here." Your eyes widened and you couldn't stop the shiver that wracked through your body from the hungry tone of his voice. You swiftly stood and sat on his lap again with one leg on either side of him. His cock was still slick from your saliva, so you brought his throbbing member to your loosened entrance. Looking into his eyes, you slowly sunk onto his cock. You couldn't stop the moan that erupted from your sore throat as he filled you up so perfectly. Your arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He released a moan of his own as he brought his hands to your ass and held you tightly. His blunt fingernails made crescent shapes in the soft skin of your ass cheeks as he helped your move up and down on his cock. He leaned forward a bit until his head was resting on your shoulder. Goro was growling into your ear as he began to buck his hips into yours. The feeling of his cock inside of you and the sound of his voice was making your head swim. Your mouth fell open as he continued to pump himself into you.

Wait. What? It took a moment for you to understand what had just happened. You moved your hands and grabbed a hold of his. He smirked at you once you noticed that he had untied himself. He swiftly hooked his arms under your bottom as he pulled out. "Hang on." He purred as he stood up. You quickly leaned forwards and wrapped your arms around him so you would fall. He held you in his arms for a moment, enjoying the feeling of you pressed up against him, before he dropped you onto your bed.

"Sorry my love, but you didn't think that would hold me forever, did you?" He chuckled as he watched your glare shift from his tie, which was now lying on the ground behind the chair, to his eyes. You wanted to slap that infuriating smirk off of his angelic face, however, he didn't give you the chance to do so. He quickly flipped you onto your stomach and held your arms behind your back. It seems the roles have been reversed. 

"I hope you're ready," He began as he positioned himself at your entrance. You spread your legs and moaned into your comforter, waiting for him to tell you what he's going to do to you. "Because I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you." 

"Oh yes Goro. Please fuck me." You begged, which caused him to laugh. "I think you can do better than that darling." He teased, knowing he was in full control now.

You huffed a bit and turned your head so you could look him in the eyes as you begged. That cocky smirk was still plastered on his face. You wiggled your hips as you began to speak. "Oh my dear Prince, please fuck me. You always know how to please me. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to make me cum. _I need you._ "

You watched as his eyes widened from your last sentence. Something in him seemed to snap as he rammed his cock into your hole. His pace was quick and almost animalistic, like he would lose you if he didn't please you immediately.

You cried as he pounded into you into your bed. The ferocity of his thrusts made your back hurt. The sound of his hips slapping against your ass was echoing around your small apartment bedroom. His left hand kept your arms behind your back while his right hand grabbed a handful of your ass to stabilize himself as he railed into you.

"I need you. I need you. I need you." You heard Goro chanting those words over and over again. Each thrust seeming to be more intense than the last. You could feel his hands becoming shaky as his desperation seemed to over take him again.

"Ahh! Goro!" You practically screamed as you tired to make eye contact with him again. He was hitting that spot that drove you wild over and over again. You were struggling to form a coherent thought as he continued his relentless pace. The sound of his hips slapping against yours, the desperate growl of his voice, the heavy and hot breathing that filled the room, and the squeaking of your bed frame were making it hard to think straight. You wanted to tell him to slow down and take a deep breath, that you weren't going anywhere, but you were starting to see white. Your climax was quickly approaching due to how long you've been waiting and he could feel it. Your walls were clenching tighter and tighter around his perfectly sculpted cock.

"Fuck, my love. I can feel you getting close." Goro growled as he released your arms so that he could grab another handful of your ass. "Please. Cum for me. I need to feel you cum." His words were a mix between a growl and a moan. You watched the sweat drip from his beautiful face as your brain processed his words.

You quickly grabbed handfuls of your soft comforter as your body seemed to grant Goro's desperate desire to make you cum. You pressed your face into your bed in an attempt to muffle your scream from the intensity of your orgasm. "Goro!" You screamed as you arched your back as the growing pressure in your body was released all at once.

Your Prince Charming was on the verge of cumming as well, but he kept up his swift pace so that you could ride out your orgasm. The tightening of your hole caused his pace to become shaky for a moment.

Once he felt your body relax from its intense high, his thrusts became sloppy. His tipping point was when you turned your head and looked him in the eyes to say, "It's your turn, dearest. Cum for me."

He heaved a breathy moan as you felt his cock twitch inside of you and fill you up with his cum. His thrusts slowed down until they eventually came to a complete stop. He stayed inside of you until he went soft.

Your legs were shaking and you were barely able to move. Your ass was sore and your back hurt from the detectives desperate need for you. Goro leaned over you, trapping you against your bed and kissed you sweetly on the cheek. Your cheeks heated up from the intimate gesture. You loved it when he did little things like that.

"Now walk." Goro gave you one last teasing command as he stepped away from you. A tired smirk sat on his face, but you didn't have the strength to tease him back. You only glared.

You slowly pushed yourself off of the bed and ended up collapsing into him. "Fuck you Goro." You groaned painfully into his lean bare chest. You could still feel how fast his heart was beating as you nuzzled your face into his heated body.

"Anytime my dear. I'm always down to have a bit of fun with you." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your waist and squeezed you tightly against his nude body. You just huffed and wrapped your arms around your Princes neck, reveling in the warmth his body exuded as your heartbeats slowed down. You were going to miss this when he eventually betrayed you and your thieving friends, but maybe, just maybe, he'll change his mind and stay with you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that the POV is all over the place asjdkfjshdfkj. My next fic will be better I promise.


End file.
